


Layer'd Dreams

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [13]
Category: Angelic Layer
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not be ashamed of old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: If the actions of the Angel on the Layer are controlled by the thoughts of the Duce, then what would happen if the Duce were to fall asleep connected to the Layer?~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Hikaru/Wizard, Mihara Oujirou/Suzuhara Misaki
Series: Fandom Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 6





	Layer'd Dreams

It was an experiment, just an idea that Misaki had one day on her way to Piffle Princess to see who was practising. The idea was fairly simple: angels were directed on the layer by the thoughts of the deus, so if the deus was hooked up to the layer while they were asleep, then the angel should perform their deus' dreams. The experiment would involve Misaki going to sleep with the headset on, and a video camera pointed at the layer with Hikaru on it, and she would do this for a few nights, just in case she didn't dream every night, or if Hikaru came off the layer in the process of the dream, or whatever else might happen.

The first night of this, Misaki realised that sleeping with the headset on wasn't very comfortable. Still, there was some movement from Hikaru captured on video while Misaki was definitely sleeping. The second night, when Misaki was a bit more used to the sensation of headset on pillow, the camera recorded Hikaru running around the layer, sometimes looking over her shoulder. The third night, Hikaru walked calmly, opening phantom doors. The fourth night, she spread her wings and flew around before coming to land and curling up under her wings like a bird.

She showed Hatoko and Ohjiro the videos she had made that day, and both were very impressed, wanting to try it for themselves. Misaki invited Hatoko to spend the night to try it out for herself. Ohjiro said he would try it at his brother's lab, since it had all the things set up and a more comfortable headset, and would come back tomorrow and they would share.

That night, Suzuka was tackled and spent a while on her back, fending off something that was attacking her face, before finally sitting up, grabbing something that wasn't there, throwing it, and smiling, patting a creature that wasn't there before playing tug-o-war with it.

Viewing the video the next day, Misaki said that it looked like playing with a puppy, only without the puppy. Ohjiro's video was a bit different. Wizard was just walking, looking a little down and to the left, and sometimes laughed silently, or his lips moved as if he were talking to whoever he might have been walking with.

Shuko, who had been aware of the experiment from the first day and had watched all of the videos with a feeling of invading someone's privacy, took a moment to wonder – out loud – what would happen if two angels were on the same layer while their deus' dreamt.

Hatoko jumped on the idea and said that Misaki and Ohjiro should try it at Mr Icchan's lab. He'd probably be very interested in what they were doing, after all.

Icchan was incredibly curious to see what would happen with two angels on the same layer while controlled by the subconscious dream state. Would they interact? Would the interaction cause the dream to change? Would they completely ignore each other? Would it make a difference if one of the angels was consciously controlled? If there was a landscape on the layer, would it alter the actions brought about by the dream control? Would music being played have an effect?

Hatoko took care of Misaki and Ohjiro while Icchan set up different experimental scenarios with consultation to Shuko, since strictly speaking, his brother and her daughter were still minors, if only for another year or two.

Wizard was the first angel to sit up, and he went straight for Hikaru, kneeling over her and wrapping his arms around her gently before brushing a little of her pink hair out of her face and kissing her lips gently.

Hikaru opened her eyes then, and Wizard helped her to stand up before stepping back and bowing low, offering a hand to her. Hikaru placed her own in his, and the two angels danced together on the layer. Both angels wearing an expression of pure contentment.

Hatoko, Shuko and Icchan smiled privately at the sight. Those two would be getting some serious teasing when they woke up.


End file.
